Episode 7002 (17th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Diane convinces Doug to fight for his vlog. Debbie becomes frustrated at the Dingles lack of progress in finding Charity. Sam refuses to help them search again. Megan and Georgia weep as they await news on Jai. Kerry considers selling Charity's life story to a gossip magazine for £500. Noah expresses his hate for Charity deserting him again. Cain is irritated by Sam's attitude towards her and becomes suspicious. Rakesh tells Kirin he wants the car returned by the end of the day. Diane agrees to help Doug write an apology to Wales. Priya allows Leyla some alone time with Jai in the hospital while her family are out of the way. Cain confronts Sam over his suspicions and Sam is forced to admit that Jai kidnapped her and she's locked in a container in Frampton Wood. Cain, and a reluctant Sam, rush to Charity's aid. She's overjoyed to see them. Katie and Andy reveal to Diane that they're getting married on Christmas Day. Bernice fills Kerry in on Katie's past affair with Robert. Megan is suspicious as she sees Leyla leaving Jai's room. Cain and Sam return Charity to Wishing Well Cottage to the relief of Debbie and Zak. Kirin tricks Rakesh into allowing him to keep the car for an extra day when he offers to drive him to the hospital when Rakesh's car fails to start, but Rakesh plays him at his own game by taking the keys from him insisting he can drive himself. Kerry chooses Katie and Robert's affair as the inspiration for her magazine article instead. Cain and Sam explain to Zak and Debbie what has happened to Charity as she rests upstairs. They are disgusted to realise that Sam learnt of her whereabouts yesterday and left her there. Megan's suspicions aren't shifted after she asks Priya why Leyla was visiting Jai at the hospital earlier and Priya quickly covers. Cain and Zak explain to Charity that they can't go to the police over Jai and inform her of Sam's involvement. She's horrified to discover Sam left her in there and she was only found because Cain made him talk. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Back yard *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Exterior *Hotten General *Storage container in Frampton Wood Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "Well, congratulations." Bernice Blackstock: "Yeah, from me too. Hope it goes better than the last one." Andy Sugden: "Thanks. It will." Bernice Blackstock: "(to Andy) That means no guns for you and (to Katie Addyman) this time your knickers stay all the way up." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes